Hasta hoy
by torposoplo12
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN/AU. Finnick tiene una despedida de soltero poco comun y acompañado por su mejor amiga. ¿qué pasara cuando el tequila, les lleve a mentirles a Johanna? -Nadie dira nada-le dijo Annie extendiendo la mano. -Hoy no paso nada-concordo Finnick .


***HASTA HOY***

_Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta  
pero fuimos entregándonos  
lo que ayer consideramos un juego  
que ganábamos si jugábamos los dos  
tú y yo._

La música se escuchaba demasiado intensa en ese pequeño departamento, después de todo Peeta lo único que iba a ser ahí era a dormir y eso si acaso, ya que prácticamente todo el día se la pasaba en el departamento de Katniss; a Finnick aun le costaba trabajo ver a su hermana pequeña con su amigo pero ella era feliz y eso era lo único que a él le importaba.

Marvel le había pedido a Finnick hacer su despedida de soltero en su propio departamento pero obviamente que él se había negado; conocía demasiado bien a todos sus amigos como para saber que no quería que su departamento acabara patas arriba por la mañana; bastaba ver que Thresh amenazaba nuevamente con vomitar todo el lugar, para que estuviera satisfecho por su decisión. Además de que Johanna seguramente le cortaría la cabeza si el aceptaba.

Finnick observaba a todos sus amigos festejando "por él"; por la mañana se casaría con la mejor mujer que existía en todo el universo y estaba feliz, ¿Por qué negarlo? Si, el realmente ansiaba el día de mañana, dejar la soltería era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido.

- ¿A qué hora te vas a poner a festejar como se debe, Finnick? – le pregunto Marvel mientras se acercaba tambaleándose a él.

- Sabes que no voy a tomar demasiado – no quería estropear un gran día con una dura resaca.

- ¡Vamos!, todavía ni te casas y ya estas de mandilón.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le dijo Finnick bromeando – si a ti te encanta; no creas que no vi como le pedias permiso a Glimmer para poder quedarte aquí.

- Claro que no.

- Y Glimmer acepto pero solo para que la dejaras dormir tranquila y por la mañana no tenga ojeras.

- Si, no la dejaría dormir – le dijo Marvel que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

- ¡Basta!, no necesito más explicaciones.

- ¿Ustedes no participaran? – se acerco diciendo Cato – el concurso de vencidas ya inicio y Gale está dejando a todos por el suelo.

- Ja, Gale no es competencia para mí – dijo Marvel mientras doblaba las mangas de su camisa, después entregándole su vaso de cerveza a Finnick – sostén esto Finn.

- Faltaba más – dijo sarcásticamente Finnick, pero mirando como sus amigos avanzaban al centro del departamento.

Estaba a punto de seguirlos, cuando escucho que el timbre sonó nuevamente; algo que fue demasiado extraño ya que todos los invitados solo pasaban sin tocar. Dejó los vasos de cerveza sobre una mesita y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pidió internamente que no fuera la policía quien llegara a callarlos por el escándalo que estaban haciendo. Pero al abrir se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a su siempre mejor amiga recargada contra la pared, sonriendo.

- ¡Annie! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo atropelladamente Finnick – es una despedida de solteros recuerdas, no pueden pasar las mujeres.

- ¡Despedida de solteros! – Exclamó Annie levantando una ceja – estoy segura que en este momento están con su "típico" torneo de vencidas.

- Eso no importa – le dijo frunciendo el ceño y un poco avergonzado Finnick – entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dime, ¿te gustaría ir a una verdadera despedida de soltero? – le dijo Annie mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

Y Finnick no tuvo que pensar demasiado; le basto ver a Gale y a Marvel sosteniendo una dura pelea, para cerrar la puerta tras de él y seguir a Annie; después de todo, cada vez que estaba con ella se la pasaba genial; y no dudaba de que esta noche no sería la excepción.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Johanna para poder salir? – le pregunto Finnick a Annie cuando estaban bajando las escaleras.

- Le dije que si no quería que mañana tropezara a media iglesia y que arruinara su boda, era mejor que me dejara ir a dormir - después de pensarlo un momento agrego – aunque es seguro que con las zapatillas que me obligo a usar me caiga sin dudar y de todas maneras la avergüence.

- Uhm, no puedo creer que te haya creído.

- Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió; creo que ayudo el hecho de que los strippers que contratamos empezaran a salir en ese momento – le decía Annie mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Finnick

- ¿Strippers? – Dijo Finnick e inmediatamente se puso serio – nadie me dijo que habría strippers.

- Ops, creo que a mí me correspondía avisarte pero se me olvidó.

- Annie... – decía Finnick molestándose cada vez más.

- Jajajaja, claro que no hubo strippers Finnick – decía Annie sosteniéndose de la barandilla para no caerse de la risa – pero igual no hubiera estado mal que llegara uno.

-¡Claro que no!, si yo me negué a tener una en mi despedida de soltero fue precisamente porque no quería que en su fiesta tuvieran a un hombre bailándoles.

- Jajaja, que celoso eres; ¡pobre de tu futura esposa! - le dijo bromeando Annie

- Pues ni modo, así me conoció y así me quiso; ya no le queda más que aguantarse – dijo riendo Finnick - a todo esto, ¿A dónde vamos ehh?

- Tranquilo, confía en mí – le dijo mientras Finnick le abría la puerta del pasajero a Annie

- ¿Y entonces a donde me voy?

- Tu al volante, y yo te digo.

Durante alrededor de quince minutos Annie le fue diciendo a Finnick por dónde ir, y si Finnick no confiara en Annie, hace diez minutos que ya hubiera dado retorno en algún lado, por que definitivamente no tenía idea de a donde lo llevaba.

- Ok, es haya delante – le dijo de repente Annie – estaciona ahí.

Finnick se asomo y termino con la boca totalmente abierta.

- ¿¡Dónde estamos!? - ¿era el cielo acaso?, frente a ellos estaba un club nudista que el definitivamente no conocía.

- Bienvenido al mejor club nudista de la ciudad el "QUEMADOR EXOTIC NIGHTCLUB"

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Finnick no sabía que decir.

- Que tal... un "gracias" – Finnick volvió a mirarla – de hecho me sorprende que no lo conozcas.

- No lo conocía, no soy como ciertas personas que andan por la vida buscando chicas desnudarse; la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que lo conoces tú?

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi – le dijo Annie mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

- No lo creo – definitivamente venir con Annie esta noche, había sido muy buena idea. – pero en verdad gracias.

Apenas entraron, fueron recibidos por una camarera que llevaba un traje que le tapaba nada; inmediatamente los llevo a una mesa privada que quedaba demasiado cerca de la barra de descenso que se encontraba en el centro de la pista, el decorado y las luces de neón le daban al lugar un aspecto de diversión y relajamiento; sin duda el lugar perfecto para olvidarse del trabajo.

- ¿Entonces... te gusta tu despedida de soltero? – le decía Annie a Finnick mientras le daba un pequeño codazo.

- Estas completamente loca Annie Cresta – le decía Finnick mientras la abrazaba - ¡A festejar!

- Oh, ¿es despedida de soltero del señor? – los interrumpió la camarera, Annie se volteo hacia ella.

- Si, es la última noche que puede hacer esto – decía Annie mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Finnick.

- ¿Qué les traigo de beber?

- ¡Tequila! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, estallando a carcajadas.

La camarera se retiro, y ellos se sentaron frente a la barra; Finnick nunca había ido a un club así, acompañado de Annie pero se sentía muy cómodo; con Annie siempre era así.

- ¿Vas a tomar? – le dijo Finnick al oído

- Solo un poco – sonrío Annie - ¿Qué me dices de ti?, Johanna se va a enojar cuando se entere.

- No le debes decir – le dijo seriamente Finnick – y yo no le diré que solamente te saliste de la despedida de soltera para acompañarme a un club de strippers.

- De acuerdo, nadie dirá nada – le decía Annie mientras le extendía una mano para cerrar el trato.

- Hoy no paso nada – concordó Finnick apretando la mano.

La noche paso mejor de lo que se esperaban entre los brindis con tequila, los bailes de las nudistas y las bromas con Annie; para Finnick fue la mejor despedida de soltero que hubiera imaginado.

- Dame cien dólares – le pidió Annie a Finnick.

- ¿Para que los quieres? – le dijo cuando le extendió el dinero.

Se quedo con la boca totalmente abierta, cuando Annie llamo a la bailarina mientras le sonreía; y apenas recordó como respirar cuando vio a la bailarina -que para ese momento ya se encontraba en topless- acercarse a Annie mientras esta besaba los billetes que tenía en su mano y se los colocaba en la tanga de la chica.

- ¿Acabas de hacer, lo que creo acabas de hacer? – le pregunto Finnick cuando ella regreso a su lugar

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿crees que solo tú, te puedes divertir? – le decía Annie mientras se servía otro chupito de tequila.

- Claro que no, de hecho fue genial verte haciendo eso – dijo avergonzado Finnick – con que no me digas que te quieres quedar aquí.

- Jajaja, créeme que mi sexualidad sigue siendo la misma – dijo riendo Annie.

- Avísame si cambias de parecer ehh.

- Serás el primero en saber.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Finnick y Annie salieron de ese club, sosteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo uno sobre otro, para evitar caerse.

- Creo que debemos tomar un taxi, para que nos vaya a dejar – dijo Finnick – no creo poder manejar muy bien.

- Si creo que será lo mejor; acompáñame a avisarle a Rue que dejamos aquí tu volvo.

- ¡Lo sabia!, sabía que no habías dado con el club tu solita; Rue fue quien te lo recomendó – Rue una muy buena amiga de Annie que resulto ser la subgerente del lugar.

Después de que Rue les asegurara de que el volvo estaría ahí por la mañana, ellos se encontraban en el taxi que los llevaba hacia el departamento de Annie; Finnick iba bromeando con el conductor, así que el recorrido fue entre risas y golpes que le daba Annie a Finnick para que dejara de avergonzarla frente a un desconocido.

- ¡Puedes creerlo Seneca! – Finnick se había hecho intimo del conductor – me pide cien dólares y cuando me doy cuenta ¡pum!, ¡la stripper los tiene!

- Pues creo que está muy bien, no conozco a ninguna mujer que haya ido conmigo a un club nudista, frecuentemente les da repulsión.

- ¡Ves!, es lo que le digo Seneca; es muy afortunado por conocerme.

- Si, definitivamente lo soy – le dijo Finnick, mientras se la quedaba mirando.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Annie, ambos se bajaron y después de despedirse de su ahora amigo del alma Seneca; retomaron su camino hacia el edificio.

- Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí – le dijo Annie a Finnick – no voy a estar tranquila sabiendo que no llegaste a tu departamento.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor; solo no le digas nada a Johanna porque me mataría.

- Tranquilo, te irás por la mañana y no se dará cuenta; después de todo la veras hasta la ceremonia.

- Tienes razón, bueeeeeeno ¿tienes más tequila?

- Jajaja, cuánto tiempo te dura tu preocupación ehh – dijo riendo Annie – y lamento decirte que tequila ya no tengo pero me queda un poco de Vodka de la fiesta de Katniss.

Desde que se conocieron, cada vez que les tocaba "festejar" preferían el tequila sobre las otras bebidas, y cuando se acababa el Vodka era segunda opción.

- Tendré una buena jaqueca en la mañana; pero tratare de ocultarla muy bien.

- Seria lo mejor, después de todo puedes echarle la culpa a Marvel si Johanna te descubre.

- Lo haré.

Los brindis siguieron pasando, después llego el momento de los "mejores amigos" y el típico "podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras"; después se pusieron a recordar todas sus viejas aventuras en cada viaje que hacían.

- Recuerdas cuando fuimos a México – le dijo Finnick.

- ¡Los cabos! – Dijo Annie inmediatamente – las excursiones, los paseos en lancha y el buceo.

- ¡Vamos, dime! ¿En verdad tuviste algo que ver con el guía de buceo? – le dijo Finnick, mientras le codeaba el brazo.

- Ya te dije, que tuve tanto que ver con él; como tu tuviste que ver con la gerente del hotel.

- Ohhh, entonces eso es demasiado jajajaja – le dijo Finnick.

- No te creo – le contesto Annie – te conozco a la perfección y sé que de tanto hablar ni siquiera la invitaste a salir.

- Tenia mis ojos en alguien más, eso es todo – le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Así, ¿Quién? – le decía mientras se lo quedaba viendo y le levantaba las cejas.

- No te diré – le decía Finnick – convénceme.

Annie se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Finnick con pasos felinos – Finnick – canturreo - me vas a decir ¿verdad? – ella se sentó sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a sus costados. Muy en su interior sabía que estaba ocasionando algo que no podrían parar y que no era correcto, pero esos pensamientos se fueron al final de su cerebro; eso era lo que ella quería y lo haría.

- No, no – le dijo Finnick que movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro, mientras sonreía; tenerla así se sentía demasiado bien y no quería apartarla.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte? – le decía Annie a 10 cm de su cuello.

- Tú sabrás – le contesto Finnick.

De repente a la mente de Annie llego un pensamiento realista y se alejo de él, parándose de inmediato.

- Finnick, no, disculpa; no debemos hacer esto

- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Finnick que se levanto y camino hacia ella – ambos lo deseamos, eso es lo importante.

- Pero... – Annie no pudo acabar su comentario porque Finnick la jaló hacia él y estampo sus labios sobre los de ella que se rindió ante él con un gemido.

Continuaron besándose con una pasión fuera de control, no se podía saber donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro; cada uno deseando tener el mayor contacto posible, friccionando más sus cuerpos a través de la ropa. Finnick puso ambas manos en el trasero de ella y la levanto del suelo mientras Annie soltaba un jadeo y a su vez enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él, la recargo contra la pared mientras bajaba a besar y lamer su cuello, mientras sus manos se adentraban dentro de su ropa y le acariciaba la espalda y los pechos; Annie siempre había tenido un rico olor, pero su sabor sin duda resultaba aun mejor y estaba seguro que el sabor de sus pechos seria incomparable; ella también deseaba más y se lo hizo saber cuándo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, gimiendo al sentir su erección rozar contra su vientre; Finnick a su vez la bajo de sus brazos y en un movimiento rápido la libro de la playera que traía, cuando comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans Annie ya le había quitado su camisa así que ella misma le ayudo a terminar el trabajo.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo Finnick después de unos segundos de verla solo con su sostén y sus bragas; eran de un azul intenso que hacían contrastar muy bien su piel.

- Finnick, por favor... – dijo Annie.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contesto asustado él.

- Bésame.

Finnick se acerco nuevamente hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y nuevamente la jalo hacia él; ambos gimieron cuando sus labios chocaron, Annie rápidamente comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón a él; Finnick que cada vez estaba más desesperado acabo por quitárselos el mismo, para después tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación; cuando al fin estuvieron a un paso de la cama Finnick se separo de ella y la volvió a observar, pero esta vez alargo la mano derecha hacia ella y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el cuerpo de Annie desde las caderas hasta la altura del pecho, ella solo cerró los ojos ante el contacto de él, su pecho subía y bajaba a rápida velocidad.

- Se siente tan bien – le dijo Annie mientras abría los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No tienes idea de cuánto.

- ¿Quieres que siga?

- Si – le alcanzo a decir Annie y el alzo su otra mano para hacer el mismo movimiento.

- Finnick – alcanzo a decir, antes de suspirar.

El estaba demasiado excitado y solo quería avanzar hasta estar encima de ella, pero quería hacer disfrutar a Annie en todo lo que le fuera posible, así que volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento otra vez pero ahora dirigiendo sus dedos a la espalda de ella para desabrochar el sostén, Finnick siguió el recorrido de este hasta el suelo para después acariciar su pezón erecto con la punta del dedo pulgar; Annie gimió y tomo entre sus manos los dedos de Finnick y se los llevo a la boca para chuparlos, ahora fue Finnick el que cerró los ojos. Se separo de él y se recostó sobre la cama, cuando Finnick volvió abrir sus ojos, se topo con una imagen esplendida. Annie se veía absolutamente hermosa con su pelo en cascada cayéndole sobre los hombros y tapándole ligeramente su busto; se quito inmediatamente su bóxer y se recostó sobre ella, la volvió a besar y de ahí bajo sus labios a su cuello, a sus hombros y después a sus pechos; en donde se entretuvo con sus pezones besándolos y lamiéndolos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pezón.

Para Annie el placer era ya insoportable, empujo a Finnick y se volteo para quedar sobre él; también lo comenzó acariciar, paso los dedos sobre sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello; para ella escuchar de los labios de Finnick su nombre era hermoso, no se cansaría de eso. Finnick nuevamente se puso sobre ella y con enorme cuidado la fue despojando de su última prenda, cuando al fin se la quito le dejo una serie de besos desde su talón hasta sus muslos.

- Por favor Finnick, hazme tuya – suplico Annie.

- Si – mascullo él.

Finnick nuevamente se puso sobre ella y de un jalón se introdujo en su cuerpo; ambos gimieron y Annie grito su nombre cuando Finnick nuevamente la embistió con un poco de más fuerza, con cada embestida que el daba Annie sentía un nudo que se formaba en su vientre y que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento; a Finnick también no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, pero antes quería ver a Annie encima de él; así que salió completamente de ella y después de que ella hiciera un puchero, sonrío y la volteo para sentarla sobre su abdomen; Annie entendió la indirecta y con los ojos cerrados guio su centro hacia el miembro de Finnick, le salió un gritito al sentirlo tan profundo dentro de ella y después de besarlo comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo para darse mayor placer, Finnick la ayudo y puso las manos en su cadera para ayudarla a subir estableciendo un ritmo.

El placer que sentían era indescriptible, cuando su orgasmo les llego fue de manera increíble y a ambos por igual, Annie deseaba que esa sensación no se acabara nunca, grito el nombre de Finnick y alcanzo a escuchar como también el gritaba el nombre de ella; Finnick por su parte sentía que nunca había eyaculado como ahora aumentando el placer el ver la cara retorcida de Annie, cuando ella abrió los ojos lo descubrió mirándola y sonrío. Salió de él para recostarse sobre su pecho, esperando a que sus respiraciones se regularizaran, Finnick la abrazo con fuerza y después cerro sus ojos para comenzar a dormir.

- Te amo Finnick – le dijo Annie antes de también dejarse vencer por el sueño.

_Hasta hoy que te dije que te amo_  
_y que respondiste yo también_  
_que no siento placeres mas inmensos_  
_que los que me des en las manos y en los pies._

Finnick tenía un sueño en donde veía a través de una cortina de agua bañarse a una chica hermosa que él conocía muy bien; gruño cuando escucho un molesto sonido que hizo que ella volteara y el sueño se desvaneciera. Cerró los ojos tratando nuevamente de volver a dormir, pero ese intenso sonido no se lo permitía.

- Finnick, tu celular... – susurro Annie contra su pecho – odio esa melodía.

- Es la única que me despierta – le dijo, mientras se levantaba a recoger su celular de dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando al fin lo encontró y lo apago, regreso nuevamente a la habitación y mientras recordaba todo lo que paso esa madrugada, observo a Annie que estaba abriendo sus ojos mientras bostezaba; le pareció una imagen hermosa, regreso a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos.

- Buenos días – le decía mientras la acurrucaba a su lado.

- Buenos días – contesto Annie y extendió su cuello para alcanzar sus labios, el respondió el beso feliz; temía que Annie se arrepentiría de lo que pasó.

- Quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Finnick cuando se separaron.

- Yo no – le respondió Annie – debes irte, tienes que asistir a una boda dentro de unas horas Finnick.

- No, quiero que nos vayamos... – era una locura, pero era lo mejor; no quería separarse de Annie ni por un momento – a donde sea, simplemente tú y yo.

- Estas loco Finnick – le contesto – no podemos hacer eso, ¿la boda?; ¿te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que pasara?, ¿Cómo se sentirá Johanna?

- Annie... – Finnick comenzaba a desesperarse – no me interesa nadie más que tú; no quiero estar en ningún otro lado que no sea contigo.

- ¡Tú querías la boda!, ¡Tú querías casarte Finnick!; y ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias.

- Pero... ¿acaso tú no quieres irte conmigo?

- ¡Claro que sí!, y te lo dije antes de que pensaras en la boda; pero ahora no le puedo hacer esto a Johanna, ella te estará esperando en la iglesia y yo no pienso arruinar mas sus planes.

- ¡No pienses en Johanna! Ni en la boda... –

- Finnick – le comenzó a decir Annie, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos - nos hemos comportado como unos chiquillos malcriados, debemos de crecer; esto solo fue la última aventura de un par de mejores amigos.

- Para mí fue más – le dijo Finnick en un tono más bajito y que comenzaba a ceder.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos obligaciones; tú te irás y te casaras, y más te vale ser el más feliz de los esposos y hacer todo tu esfuerzo para hacer feliz a esa hermosa novia.

- ¿Tú que harás? – le dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia ella.

- Yo... – suspiro – me pondré ese horrible vestido y rogare por no caerme cuando vaya detrás de Johanna.

- Me refiero a después Annie, ¿dejaras de ser mi amiga?

- Nunca – le dijo con firmeza – a todo momento que me necesites ahí estaré, siempre seré tú mejor amiga.

- Siempre te voy amar Annie – le dijo a Annie mientras trataba de sonreír.

- Yo también; ahora vete, que debes de llegar a una boda – Finnick sonrío y comenzó a vestirse; cuando ya estaba listo se inclino hacia ella y la volvió a besar, pero ahora era un beso suave, lento, dulce y definitivamente muy placentero. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación mientras Annie suspiraba dejándose caer sobre las sabanas.

_La revelación, en mi corazon_  
_aparece de repente, sorprendiéndome._

_Tengo un sentimiento_  
_que me nace adentro_  
_tengo que probarte que en verdad ya no te miento_  
_todo eso cambiara_  
_todo el peso se aligerara._

Annie se observaba en el espejo y un semblante de tristeza apareció en su cara; pensando en que debió de haber aceptado la propuesta de Finnick de escapar juntos, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, la cara de Johanna atravesaba su mente, además de que Finnick puede que le dijera esas cosas en la mañana pero ella sabía que después se arrepentiría; sin contar que Katniss estaba feliz de participar en la organización de la boda.

Sonrío muy a su pesar, aunque el día de ayer se saliera de la despedida de soltera temprano, a pesar de que se llevara al novio a un club nudista y a pesar de que hizo todo eso a espaldas de Johanna, aun así Annie sentía un gran cariño por ella; era por ella por lo que tuvo que declinar la propuesta de Finnick, el corazón de su amiga no aguantaría si se hubiera cancelado la boda.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Annie? – le pregunto Katniss que venía entrando a la habitación.

- Bien... – se giro a ver a Katniss - ¡wow! Te ves hermosa Kat.

- Muchas gracias Annie, tú te ves increíble.

- ¿Has visto a Peeta?, no dejara de babear en cuanto te vea – le digo mientras veía como su amiga se sonrojaba.

- ¿Te cuento algo? – Le pregunto Katniss, Annie asintió – Le pedí a Peeta que se mude a mi departamento definitivamente.

- ¡Qué bien!, te felicito – ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo – después de todo casi no sale de ahí.

- Si, lo sé – se separo de ella con cara de terror – dejemos para otro momento los abrazos, porque no quiero que se arruine nuestro peinado, Johanna no me lo perdonaría.

- Jajaja, ¿la has visto?, se ha de ver preciosa.

- Si, el vestido que elegimos es ¡perfecto! – Decía entusiasmada Katniss - ¡todo quedo perfecto!

- Ruega entonces que no me caiga – le dijo Annie.

- No lo harás – le dijo seriamente Katniss, mientras su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo contesto.

- Es Johanna – le dijo cuando colgó – dice que la hora a llegado, debemos irnos.

- Llego la hora – Annie pedía sacar fuerzas para afrontar este momento.

Finnick estaba demasiado nervioso, no dejaba de mover las manos; había querido esto por tanto tiempo pero no le había mentido a Annie en la mañana, en este momento el cambiaria todo lo que le rodeaba con tal de estar al lado de Annie en un lugar exótico, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente.

- Deja de moverte Finnick – le susurro Peeta – eso te pasa por irte de borracho anoche sin nosotros.

- No tome demasiado solo unas cervezas – le contesto Finnick.

- ¿Con quién fuiste? cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habías desaparecido.

- Annie me llego a secuestrar – le confesó a su amigo.

- ¿Annie?, pero se supone que tu y ella no... – Se cayó repentinamente cuando la puerta a la entrada de la iglesia se abrió, le alcanzo a susurrar – luego hablamos.

Finnick no puso atención a las últimas palabras de su amigo, su futura esposa iba a entrar por esa puerta y el amor de su vida también; cuando entro sus ojos se toparon con los de ella y una sonrisa se formo en su cara, se veía absolutamente preciosa, su vestido le quedaba tan bien, por orden de Johanna el no había podido ver los vestidos pero en ese momento era lo último que le importaba porque esta imagen que tenia de ella no se borraría de su mente jamás.

Su futura esposa venia de la mano de su padre, cuando llegaron al frente este le coloco la mano de su hija sobre la de él.

- ¿Por qué te desvelaste Finnick?, tienes unas ojeras terribles – lo acuso ella.

- Lo lamento, solo me fui a divertir un rato – le respondió serio Finnick.

- Creo que debí de haberte encadenado a tu cama.

- Debiste – concordó Finnick, pero él no se arrepentía de nada que hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y la ceremonia dio comienzo, aun en ese momento Finnick tenía ganas de tomar a Annie entre brazos y salir corriendo de ahí. Los novios dijeron unos votos sencillos, toda la iglesia estaba en silencio solo se escuchaban unos sollozos provenientes de Effie que veía feliz a su hijo casarse.

- Acepto – juro Finnick en el momento indicado.

- Y tu... – comenzó el padre nuevamente – Annie Cresta, ¿aceptas a Finnick Odair como tu futuro esposo; para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto – juro Annie

Su mirada viajo hasta Finnick quien tenía una enorme sonrisa grabada en la cara, e inconscientemente sonrío también; Finnick había tenido razón este momento valía todo, todos los miedos que ella sintió, los prejuicios hacia las bodas se desvanecieron en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella también quería esto, quería la boda de sus pesadillas a lado del hombre de sus sueños; estando a lado de Finnick esta boda no se veía tan atemorizante después de todo.

- Los declaro marido y mujer – finalizo el padre – puedes besar a la novia

Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, antes de que Finnick la jalara hacia él y pusiera sus labios sobre los de ella; si el beso de la mañana le había parecido perfecto este lo superaba sin lugar a dudas, este era el primer beso que le daba a Annie ya como su esposa. Valió la pena todos los meses en que tardo en convencerla en que se casara con él, y por un momento le dio miedo el que Annie se alejara de él si no dejaba de insistir; pero Annie había aceptado por fin, había dejado a un lado su idea de huir con él y esperar mejor hasta casarse. Aun después de separar sus labios, sus frentes aun quedaron unidas; fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de los aplausos que invadían el lugar. Se voltearon hacia el público que los veía felices, se tomaron de la mano y les sonrieron.

Después de la ceremonia, comenzó la fiesta; todo iba como se había planeado. Llego el momento del primer baile de la pareja y Annie con todo el miedo del mundo fue hacia la pista de la mano de Finnick para comenzar a bailar; él la llevaba así que pronto comenzaron a danzar sin ningún problema.

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves absolutamente hermosa? – le pregunto Finnick a su oído.

- No.

- Pues te ves preciosa, soy el hombre más afortunado que hay; por fin eres mi esposa

- En la mañana querías huir – se burlo Annie, mientras levantaba la vista hacia él.

- Lo sé – se sonrojo Finnick – te das cuenta de todo lo que provocas.

- Me doy una idea – lo beso – gracias por la boda amor, después de todo no estuvo tan espeluznante.

- Gracias a ti, por concederme este honor; la boda se lo debes agradecer a Johanna, si por mí fuera con solo estar ante un juez hubiera sido suficiente.

- Si – le dijo Annie y le dio una mirada rápida al lugar – sin duda alguna es la mejor organizadora de bodas que hay.

- Ya lo creo, pero definitivamente muy estricta; se aprovecha de que es mi prima.

- Katnis está siguiendo sus pasos – le comento Annie.

- Que bueno que nosotros ya nos casamos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con las bodas de plata?, ¿o las de oro?

- Después de que no querías una boda ¿ahora quieres dos más?

- Ya sabes, creo que esto me gusto – le dijo sonriendo y volviéndose a besar

Las horas fueron pasando y llego el momento de la partida de los novios a la luna de miel, Johanna los buscaba desesperada, si no se daban prisa; el avión a Brasil se iría sin ellos, no iba a permitir que la boda que organizo durante más de seis meses no tuviera el final perfecto, y solo por que los novios eran un par de calenturientos que no podían aguantar unas horas sin estarse manoseando.

- No están ni en la pista, ni en la cocina – le dijo Katniss, que había llegado hacia ella con la respiración fuera de control por esa rápida búsqueda.

- ¿Revisaste en el salón de regalos? – le pregunto Johanna.

- Si, no están; el único lugar que queda son los jardines – le dijo rápidamente Katniss cuando se acordó.

- Vayamos

Los encontraron de pie observando el cielo, mientras Annie recargaba su espalda sobre el pecho de él, se daban un beso de vez en cuando. A Johanna le provoco un nudo en la garganta romper ese momento que se veía tan especial para ellos, pero si no tomaban el avión llegarían a la Isla Capitolio hasta dentro de 2 días y no lo iba a permitir.

- Hasta que los encuentro – les dijo Johanna – Annie debemos ir a cambiarte de vestido; el avión casi sale.

- 10 minutos mas Johanna – le pidió Finnic – solo deja que te desobedezcamos por única ocasión.

- ¿Única?, ¿creen que no note sus ojeras?, desde aquí puedo ver las tuyas Finnick y Annie yo estuve presente cuando te maquillo Katniss ¿lo recuerdas?, si no se te ve nada es porque Katniss definitivamente es excepcional en su trabajo – dijo mientras los tres se sonrojaban aunque por causas distintas.

- No sé de que hablas – le dijo Annie a su amiga

- No me quieras engañar Annie, que estoy segura que ayer no te fuiste temprano de la fiesta solo para "descansar", además hace rato me tope con Rue quien me dijo lo del volvo de Finnick.

- ¡Mi auto! – dijo alarmado Finnick, con todo lo que había pasado, su carro se le olvido por completo.

- No te preocupes Finnick, Peeta ira por él en la mañana – le dijo Katniss

- Lo lamento tanto Johanna, en serio que lo sentimos – comenzó a decir Annie.

- No te preocupes más Annie, todo salió perfecto; lo único malo es que ustedes – los señalo – no respetaron la tradición de no verse 24 horas antes de la boda, pero creo que de por si eso iba a ser totalmente imposible.

- Si te sirve de consuelo – le comenzó a decir Finnick – de hecho planeábamos hacerlo.

- Les doy cinco minutos – les dijo Johanna – Katniss acompáñame a ver si las maletas ya están completas – los volteo a ver otra vez – no se tarden demasiado.

- Gracias – dijeron al unisonó Finnick y Annie, mientras se volvían abrazar.

- Se acabo enterando de todas maneras – le dijo Finnick.

- Empiezo a preguntarme si es que somos demasiado obvios.

- Creo que simplemente no podemos ocultar nuestro amor.

- ¿Te la pasaste bien? – le pregunto Annie.

- ¿Ayer u hoy? – Finnick le sonrío de forma retorcida.

- Jajaja, ambos.

- Me la pase increíble en ambos, pero si me he de quedar con una celebración seria con esta - le dijo Finnick.

- Pensé que te habías divertido en el club.

- Y lo hice. Verte poniéndole ese dinero a la bailarina fue realmente excitante – le dijo al oído Finnick.

- Eres increíble – Annie meneo la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Lo volveremos hacer?

- No escuchaste lo que te dije en la mañana – Annie lo volteo a ver.

- La verdad cuando te tengo desnuda frente a mí, es en lo único que me puedo enfocar – le dijo bromeando.

- Finnick, hay que madurar; ahora somos esposos y si queremos formar una familia debemos darles un buen ejemplo.

- ¿Formar una familia? – Finnick comenzó a emocionarse.

- Si, qué ejemplo les vamos a dar a nuestros hijos, si sus propios padres andan en lugares como ese.

- ¿Hijos? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- Si, ¿qué no era lo que querías? – le recordó Annie – 4 hijos al menos.

- Jajaja, claro que sí; es solo que te mostrabas tan reticente a eso que no quería presionarte.

- Pues tal vez no con 4 pero de que quiero darte hijos, lo quiero.

- Gracias amor mío – la beso – pero vamos a estar juntos para siempre; nuestros hijos vendrán con el tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que aun nos podemos divertir, como cuando éramos mejores amigos.

- ¿Ya no lo somos? – le dijo asustada

- Siempre lo seremos, solo que como desde hace 3 años; un poco mas cariñosos – le susurro a su oído - ¿seguiremos haciendo locuras?, después de todo, usted señora Odair fue la que me llevo a ese lugar.

- Creo que llevamos en la sangre eso de hacer locuras de vez en cuando; solo prométeme que cuando lleguen nuestros hijos, trataremos de comportarnos Señor Odair.

- No te prometo nada, pero trataré.

- Yo también tratare – le dijo riendo. Finnick la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso; con pasión, con amor. Uno de los primeros besos de su vida de recién casados, pero definitivamente no el último.

Apenas habían comenzado a llevar su beso a algo más, cuando el gemido de Annie se confundió con un gruñido y un "se les va ir su avión" de parte de una organizadora de bodas muy enojada; que los hizo separarse asustados.

_Desde hoy atravesaremos cambios_  
_solamente para mejorar_  
_si es que ayer algo se nos ha pasado_  
_ya no volverá, ya no volverá a pasarnos jamás._

*******FIN*******

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra **adaptación** de **Bella-Bere**, locura inspirada en la canción de _Miranda_ llamada "Hasta Hoy". Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí y que hayáis entendido la historia. La autora quería hacer parecer que la prometida era _Johanna_, cuando en verdad, siempre lo ha sido _Annie_. ¡Yo me quedé muy sorprendida y descolocada cuando lo leí! Jajaja.

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y por dejar una pequeña huella (llamada _review_)

**Besazos a todos. **

_Torposoplo12_.


End file.
